Feudal Era Surfers!
by 1411zulyANDalexis
Summary: Kagome comes back from her time...with a fun idea in mind. INU/KAG FLUFF with a pinch of MIR/SAN FLUFF too :D. ONESHOT!


Kagome Teaches Surfing!

**Hey guys haha it's us! Well this oneshot story was made by Zuly herself :D **

**Alexis: she a genius! **

**Zuly: ^/^**

**Well anyway, Inuyasha doesn't belong to us. But if we did we would've paired Sesshy and Kagura!**

**And btw, the songs in this story are "Magic" by B.o.B, "Island In The Sun" by Weezer, and "Kiss Me" by Sixpence None The Richer.**

**ENJOY! ^^**

Birds chirped, wind blew freely, trees and grass rustled. Yep. It was a great day for summer in the feudal era.

Then a petite skinny arm shot out from the bone eater's well, with a very big yellow backpack.

"Phew! That is the last time I'm pulling an all nighter!" Kagome complained.

"Oi wench! What took you so friggin long?" yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed. Inuyasha always lectured her when she came back late to the feudal era. But she knew that's his way of welcoming her back. Even though she knew she was just a shard detector to him. Nothing more.

"I'm coming, geez! What ever happened to 'hello'?" Kagome sighed as she tried to climb out.

"Keh." Was all the hanyou said.

"H-hey can you help me get this out?"

"The bag or what's under ya?" Inuyasha looked down the well and saw four big oddly shaped shield things.

"My bag. I'll get the surfboards out. They're light anyway." Kagome answered.

She thought of teaching her feudal friends how to surf back at home. She thought it was a great idea since she used to surf when she was very young. So she kept those surfboards all these years.

"Surf…boards?" Inuyasha asked. It always fascinated him when ever Kagome brought something interesting from her time.

(By now they are walking back to Kaede's village)

"That's right. Surfboards. I brought one for each of us, I was kinda hoping to teach you guys something fun in the water. But I'll explain how it works later when we get to the ocean." Kagome cheered.

"Uh…in the water? Keh! I aint gonna do something stupid as going in the water!" Inuyasha sneered.

"If you're talking about surfing, it's not stupid! For your information it's very cool in my time so watch it or I'll 's' you to my time!" Kagome defended. When it comes to Kagome and surfing, it's a smart thing to do to not diss it out.

"whatever" Inuyasha mumbled. He shook the yellow backpack over his shoulder. Somehow it felt a little heavier than usual, but being the strong hanyou he is, he didn't get bothered.

"Kagome! You're back!" exclaimed the fox kit as he ran to his beloved mother figure.

"Welcome back Kagome….uh…Kagome, what is that you're carrying?" asked Miroku. Sango wondered as well but also thought they were beautifully patterned and very well polished.

"Well, I was hoping we could go to the ocean today so I can teach you guys how to surf. It's very fun in my era. Naraku hasn't shown his face for days now so I thought today would be good and have some fun. So you guys up for it?" Kagome asked.

"Of course Kagome! Is it the same thing you've been telling me about?" said the demon slayer Sango.

"Yep!"

"I would also like to try this 'surfing' Kagome, that is, if it's not to much trouble?" asked Miroku.

"Of course! I wanted to teach everyone!" Kagome cheered.

"Can I do it too Kagome? I wanna try too!" Shippo whined.

"Awww well Shippo… in my time kids like you cant really surf on their own with these boards." Kagome said, "But I'll let you ride with me alright?".

"Okay!"

"Wait a minute! This is a waste of time! Naraku can show up any second!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Now now Inuyasha, if he does show up we'll be ready. So in the meantime, let's go have some fun with this 'surfing'!" Miroku reasoned.

"Keh. Fine but if he shows up, I'm cutting out without you guys!" Inuyasha scoffed.

"So….when do we start?" asked Sango.

"Well now if you want. But we have to go to the ocean first, and I warn you guys now. You cant wear your robes since they'll get drenched. So I got you all surfing suits!" Kagome cheered.

"Suits? You mean we gotta wear those suits that make us look classy? HELL NO! NO WAY NOT AGAIN!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No Inuyasha, not _those_ suits! These are different!" Kagome laughed.

Inuyasha scoffed then turned his back to her. He didn't want anyone to see his light blush. He always did that when he saw Kagome laugh her pretty laugh, or smile that heart melting smile. But of course he wouldn't want anyone to know he was in love with Kagome.

"Well let's get going guys! C'mon!" Kagome cheered.

After a few minutes of walking, the group arrived at a beautiful clearing with an ocean that resembled a resort beach, which to Kagome, it was awesome.

"Alright we're here so start explainin' Kagome!" Inuyasha rushed.

"Okay listen carefully everyone, surfing is wonderful in my era, but it can be super dangerous if it's not taught right. Now, I'll explain with the boards." Kagome said," But first, I'll give you guys your boards to keep as a gift from me!"

Kagome handed the first one to Miroku. It was navy blue with a grey dragon across it. Miroku's face lit up and said, "My my! Thank you so much Kagome this is truly wonderful indeed!"

Then she handed Sango hers. It was light pink with orange swirls on the side. Smiling brightly Sango said, "Thank you so much Kagome! I love it!"

Last but definitely not least, she gave Inuyasha his. He examined it. It was dark grey with three red claw marks across it. He looked at Kagome, who waited on his acception, and with a light blushed smirk he said "You seem to know my style Kagome…uh…thanks".

Kagome smiled. She got them especially decorated just for them. It took all of her allowance, but it was completely worth it.

"So where is yours Kagome?" asked a very happy Miroku.

"Oh yeah! Here it is!"

Kagome showed hers to everyone and smiled as they gaped. It was a forest green board with a big black scorpion on the surface with its tail curving to the backside.

"Amazing pattern Kagome"-Miroku

"Wow!"- Shippo

"It's lovely Kagome" - Sango

"Isn't it too badass for you Kagome?" Inuyasha sneered.

"Thanks guys, this one was my fathers" Kagome adoringly said. "Anyways! Let's all sit down. I'm going to explain how to surf."

Everyone sat down and gazed at Kagome as she explained the details as easy as she could, mostly Inuyasha though because 1. He actually really wanted to try this out and 2. He couldn't help but stare at her face and take in that beauty he loves so much.

**(a/n: Zuly: I didn't feel like writing the explaining part cuz im lazeh haha :P)**

After explaining for a while Kagome asked everyone if they understood clearly, they nodded. It was great luck to have very observant, good listeners as friends.

"All right guys, go change into the surf suits and when you come back out your things next to my bag. Im going to put up a barrier Kaede taught me, so no one will steal out stuff. The suits are very easy to put on so you shouldn't have any trouble alright?" Kagome said.

She handed her friends the suits and they all walked off into the forest behind them to hide and change. Kagome soon got hers as well and hid behind a nearby bush to change, leaving brave little Shippo to stand guard of everything.

A few minutes passed by and everyone came out with their belongings in hand and with the suits on. Just as Kagome said, they were easy to put on so they really had no trouble. So they put their stuff next to the yellow backpack, and as said, Kagome concentrated and put up a small indestructible barrier.

"Are ya sure these will keep us dry? These things feel weird" Inuyasha said from behind. Kagome turned around to face her friends and gasped.

They surfer suits they wore looked amazing on them! Even though they were all black, besides the different color stripes, it still looked great on them.

On Sango's suit the main base was black, as the rest of them were, and the stripes that curved around her arms to her wrists and legs to her ankles (like the rest too) were pink and Kagome thought her best friend looked like a surfer beauty indeed. Then she looked at Miroku's suit. She had to admit, he was hot, and the suit fit him like a glove. His stripes were blue of course and Kagome had to try to hide the light blush that rose to her cheeks. Even though she thought her monk friend was indeed handsome, she only had eyes for Inuyasha. She'd never say it out loud though.

Then she looked at Inuyasha, who was trying to loosen the collar a bit, and her breath hitched and began to blush a deep noticeable blush. She heard Sango giggle lightly and saw from the corner of her eye that Miroku knowingly smiled. To Kagome, Inuyasha was unbearably hot and with the sight she's seeing, she totally thought that Inuyasha would make an extremely handsome surf model. His suits stripes were yellow and with the tight suit, one can tell the had hard abs and strong biceps and triceps, along with good strong muscles. Both Inuyasha and Miroku would make any female drool if they saw them.

'_Too bad Miroku's all Sangos and Inuyasha's all mine' Kagome thought as she blushed harder at this._

Kagome shook her head.

'_this isn't the time to drool Kags!' her mind exclaimed._

"You look amazing Kagome" Sango said.

"Thanks Sango, you all look great too" Kagome smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~INU's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Man oh man. Kagome looks so attractive in the tight suit she wore. The black leather material hugs her alluring curves and the red stripes look so good on her too. Wait, since when is red her choice of color? Keh. Don't matter anyway, she still looks hot! I just hope no one else comes by, cuz if they do and look at Kagome the wrong way, they're SO dead!

Hopefully no one notices the redness in my face either.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF INU's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~

"All right. Now before we all go, I'll give a demonstration on how it's supposed to look like ok?" Kagome said

They all nodded and sat down to watch their lesson. Kagome picked up her board, which made Inuyasha blush a deep red **(a/n: ;) I wonder whyyy? Lol), **and took off to the deep waters of the era. She slid into the waters and laid onto her board and paddled until she was a good distance away.

Kagome saw that a good big wave was coming her way and smiled.

'_Perfect' _She thought.

The wave formed and took Kagome along with it as she stood up and made a professional stance, riding mother natures waters. She swirled, flipped, cruised, and curved. She felt so alive as the wind picked up and made her go faster. She felt… free. Kagome loved the feeling the activity gave her. And she couldn't wait to see her friends have fun either. Speaking of friends, Kagome look over to her companions and waved hello. They cheered and clapped for her .She looked at Inuyasha and blushed. He was looking straight at her eyes and somehow….it showed an emotion she couldn't define. She smiled as she saw him smirk and give her a thumbs up, and that made her do a big flip in the air out of happiness. Like when your crush sits next to you and asks to be your partner. Yah. Kagome felt like that.

The wave died down so Kagome lied down on her board and paddled to her friends. She got out of the water and walked to her friends. They stood up and went to her.

"So?" Kagome asked.

"It certainly looks entertaining Kagome. Does it take a long time to master it?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah kinda *Hahaha* practice makes perfect! But for you guys I don't think it'll be hard. I mean you're all strong and everything." Kagome giggle as she smiled that smile that made Inuyashas heart melt again for the 100th time of the day.

"I cant wait to try it! Tell me Kagome, how do you feel when you're at the waters?" Sango asked.

Kagome smiled and replied, "I feel…..free…and like I can do anything at the time. I feel happy and with the water gliding fast under your feet and with the wind in your face…it's exhilarating. "

"Hah. doesn't look hard at all" Inuyasha smirked, feeling like he's got this in the bag already.

"Shall we start now Kagome?" Miroku asked.

She nodded and said,

"Yep! But first I'm going to put on some music from my time. It's very popular and cool once you listen to it and it's the perfect song for surfing!" Kagome cheered as she tookout her boom box and put in the CD.

The three nodded and picked up their boards and walked towards the water.

**(a/n: the song "magic" begins playing, so it's better to play it now on another tab and read this as the song goes along!)**

"'Kay Shippo! Get on my shoulder!" Kagome yelled as she ran to her board and to the water where the others were waiting for her.

"Okay!" Shippo yelled back and got on his mothers shoulder.

"All right everybody keep paddling until I say stop!" Kagome instructed.

"right!" they all yelled back.

…

"STOP!"

They stopped paddling and got ready to stand on their boards as they waited for their cue from Kagome.

An enormous wave was beginning to form and Kagome, as well as Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango, felt the adrenaline kick in their bodies. Kagome smiled and yelled, "NOW!"

They all quickly stood up, but carefully as well to not fall off, with a firm stance and off they went. They only started today and they already look like professionals! They stood abrupt as they controlled their boards in the waters beneath them. Miroku woohooed and Sango laughed and cheered as they both did some intriguing flips, while Inuyasha and Kagome made some impressive twists.

They all laughed, smiled, and cheered as they had the times of their lives yet. Miroku and Inuyasha rode to each other and decided to show off for the girls. Miroku made big flips and Inuyasha did he same. When they finished doing the show off acts the looked back at the girls , smirked, and winked. Shippo looked like he was about to pop with his exited yet scare face! Kagome and Sango laughed as Miroku and Inuyasha rode back to them. Sango and Miroku rode off in front and made some more tricks together. Kagome always knew they had a thing going on J.

**(a/n: the song should be done by now)**

Soon though as all good things come to and end, the wave died down. And as it did, Inuyasha and Miroku high fived each other as Kagome and Sango laughed like little girls.

"That was so wonderful!"-Sango

"I completely lost myself!" -Miroku

"Let's go again!" - Shippo

" I didn't even break a sweat! And you call this complicated!" Inuyasha smirked.

" I'm sure you enjoyed it Inuyasha, *giggle* you guys did too, right?" Kagome asked while laughing.

"yes!" Miroku , Sango and Shippo in the same time.

"All right, I admit, it was pretty cool" said Inuyasha.

"Well it's almost dark, so shall we go back to Kaede's?" Miroku asked.

" I agree, it sure takes a lot out of you " giggled Sango.

" *yaaawn* I'm bushed, can we go back and sleep Kagome?" Shippo sleepily said.

"Uhmm….actually you guys go on ahead, I'll keep surfing a bit longer" Kagome said, " Besides, I'm sure Inuyasha would want to keep going anyway, right?"

" Heh. Bring it on" Inuyasha smirked.

" All right, but be careful you guys." Sango said with a glint of mischief in her eyes. She just knew that something good will happen between the two. She just knew it. And so did Miroku.

Sango took a now asleep Shippo in her arms from Kagome, grabbed her belongings, as well as their surfboards, with Miroku, and took off into the forest. But they quickly and quietly hid behind a large bush to spy on their friends.

" This is gonna be goooooooooooood!" smiled Miroku.

Sango giggled.

" I just know something is going to happen!" Sango whispered.

"Well let's go. I wanna do some cool flips!" Inuyasha said.

"Yah okay. But first I'm going to change the song on my CD player" replied Kagome.

"Uh….I have no clue what you just said. But the music is catchy." Inuyasha admitted.

Kagome pushed PLAY.

**(a/n: the song Island in the Sun by Weezer starts, so play it! :D)**

"Yep you got that right!" laughed Kagome as she ran and picked up her board towards the water.

They ran off to the waves again and paddled. Kagome was in front of Inuyasha and he thought to himself as he smiled.

'_Kagome…you've taught me so much in life…if only I could tell you how much I love you..'_

" Get ready Inuyasha! The wave's coming!" Kagome yelled to the blushing Inuyasha but she couldn't tell because it was night time already.

"Huh? Oh, yeah,! bring it on!" Inuyasha cheered as they got into stance. And off they went, enjoying their lives together in the ocean of the feudal era.

" Did you see that? Inuyasha was staring at Kagome!" whispered a happy Sango.

" He must have realized how much Kagome is worth to him." Miroku said.

" I agree, I think surfing in Kagome's era has a bigger meaning than what Kagome tells us." smiled Sango.

"Sango…did you enjoy surfing…with me?" Miroku blushed as he scratched his head.

Sango blushed this time, and stuttered her answer.

"O-of course…It-it was very fun" Sango smiled.

She didn't even notice Miroku scooted closer to her. He rested his eyes on her and placed his left hand on her right cheek and turned her head to look at him. She blushed a velvet red as Miroku leaned in slowly and planted his supple lips against her own. She immediately gave in and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. They were in such a bliss, they didn't even notice that Shippo long ago awoke and just happily stared at the new couple while sitting next to Kilala. The two demons looked at each other and smiled and Shippo whispered,

"I win Kilala, so you owe me a big fish at dinner"

Kilala looked down and mewed in defeat.

" How's it goin Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder as the two rode freely on the waves.

She laughed happily and answered,

" Im goin great Inuyasha! What about you?" she asked/yelled.

Inuyasha made a twist in return and rode next to his secret love.

" Ya know Kagome, this is the most fun I've had yet! Great job, Kags!" he yelled back.

Kagome blushed and replied,

" A-anything for my best friends!" she smiled.

Now it was Inuyashas turn to blush.

**(a/n: the song Island in the Sun by Weezer had finished, and Kiss Me by Sixpence None The Richer had begun...so PLAY IT! :D)**

They shared a smile before the wave had begun to die down. They stayed on their boards in the water, and just laid on their backs, staring at the stars, side by side.

"I take it back." Inuyasha said randomly.

"Huh? Take what back? Surfing?" Kagome panicked at the last part.

"No, no! I thought it was awesome, but I'm not talking about that though." Inuyasha calmly said. It was unusual to Kagome but she wanted to know what he was talking about.

"Oh…well what do you take back?" Kagome wondered.

"I take back the insult I said earlier…you, Miroku, and Sango aren't weak and dumb humans at all. I'd never see the day where I say this out loud, but…you guys are kinda…like family to me. I care about you guys, even the old hag and the little runt." Inuyasha admitted slowly.

Kagome smiled…she always knew he was a big softie under that bad boy attitude, and she felt happy that he was opening up to her. And he only does that when he's human form!

" But most importantly…its all thanks to you really. Without you I never would've made friends, I never would've gotten my fathers sword, I never would've trusted people with anything, I never would've learned how to surf…and I never would've known how important you are to me Kagome….so thanks...for everything." Inuyasha softly said.

Kagome was on the verge of tears by now, she was just so happy that Inuyasha cares for her very much and that he just opened up to her. She smiled.

" Inuyasha…you're welcome. But it wasn't mostly me, though. You had that ability all along. So you're the one with the good heart. And I'm glad I met-" she was cut off by the feeling of the hanyous warm soft lips against hers.

She became wide-eyed while he had his were closed contently. She shed a happy tear and kissed back the man she always loved so much. Even though Inuyasha smelt her tears, he didn't break it off because she kissed back and he couldn't bring himself to stop. Kagome pulled away first with a smile that melted his heart. She whispered,

"You…you have no idea how long I wanted you to do that, Yasha-kun"

Inuyasha deeply blushed at the nickname she gave him. He smiled.

"I…I love you Kagome.." he said. He took her hand and held it to his heart.

Then…Kagomes smile turned into a sad frown. She slowly took her hand away from Inuyasha grasp, looked into the water, and whispered,

"But…what about…Kikyou? You'll just go running to hold her again."

Inuyasha frowned and took Kagomes chin and turned her to his direction.

" I loved Kikyou, yah, but that's in the past. The only thing I want from her is to finally find peace and rest. I will avenge her death. that's a promise. But I love _you_ Kagomes. My heart belongs to you and only you. Kikyou will understand. All that she means to me now is a close friend. And that's it. And well… it kinda hurts to know that you don't have enough trust in me when I say I love only you…" Inuyasha whispered as he stared into her chocolate pools of sight.

" I do trust you! With my life!" Kagome interjected loudly.

Inuyasha stared her down with a now serious expression.

"Then prove it." he said darkly before he captured her silky lips with his own. They stayed connected for a while, then parted and warmly smiled to each other. The they paddled back to the shore to go back to the village and have a good nights rest.

After changing, Inuyasha and Kagome walked back with their belongings and surfboards, hand in hand. Until they cam across their sleeping companions behind a bush. Shippo and Kilala sat back to back snoozing. Sango was in, Miroku's lap against the tree with their fingers intertwined. Kagomes smiled warmly and Inuyasha smirked.

" 'bout time they 'fessed up" he whispered.

"Let's sleep here with them, Yasha-kun. Please?" she sweetly asked.

" Well how the hell am I supposed to say no? You always got that puppy dog look" he answered and picked her up bridal style and jumped up into the tree above Miroku and Sango.

" And for your information, that's _my_ puppy dog look" he whispered in her ear. A chill went down her spine as she felt his warm breath tickle her skin.

" Goodnight Inuyasha…I love you.." Kagome said as she nestled herself between Inuyashas legs and leaned into his strong chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist protectively and replied,

" I love you too Kagome… and nothing will change that."

They drifted off into deep peaceful slumber, with soft smiles on their content faces.

**Alexis: *claps* freakn' exquisite!**

**Zuly: yaaaaaaay!**

**Axel: woo!**

**Jezz: ditto!**

**Zuly: well I hoped you like my story! It took me 2 days and a half :O**

**Alexis: so please let us know what you think!**

**Axel and Jezz: SO R&R OR WE'LL FIND YOU**

**Zuly and Alexis: 0.o**


End file.
